


The Fire is So Delightful

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the snowstorm rages outside, the door to a house is opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire is So Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year when I was in a Christmas mood. Also posted  here 

As the snowstorm rages outside, the door to a house is opened. Two boys run inside, laughing even though they're freezing.

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon pull off their coats and hang them up, then rub their hands together to get them warm as they kick their shoes off.

 

“I'll go get a fire going,” Jongdae says while jumping up and down a few times, still cold.

 

Junmyeon nods, shaking slightly. “I need a warm shower, holy shit.” He leans in and presses a quick kiss to Jongdae's cheek before starting to make his way to the bathroom.

 

“You're going to need a cold one by the time I'm done with you.” Jongdae grins cheekily, and Junmyeon scoffs but can't help but smile back as he jogs towards the bathroom, hearing his boyfriend's clear laugh behind him. How he adores that laugh.

 

When the spray of water has finally gotten warm enough for Junmyeon to immerse himself in, he notices the bathroom door opening. He doesn't say anything until Jongdae steps into the shower, standing behind him. “Did you get a fire?” he asks then, feeling his boyfriend's arms wrap around his waist.

 

“Of course I did, otherwise I would still be trying because you always whine when it's cold,” Jongdae replies, chuckling. “That's okay though, your whining is really cute.” He kisses Junmyeon's neck once. The older boy squeals a littleat the sensation and turns to face him, giggling as he gives Jongdae a proper kiss on the lips.

 

S oon, Junmyeon is pushing Jongdae against the shower wall  and pressing kisses all over his face,  breathing heavily under the hot water.

 

“I think I'm starting to get hot now,” says Junmyeon with a grin, kissing his boyfriend's nose one more time before turning off the water.

 

A bout ten minutes later, they're getting cozy on the sofa.  The fire is crackling peacefully near the TV. Jongdae holds two cups of hot chocolate  in his hands, a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them as Junmyeon pulls a blanket over both of them and puts on  _ Saving Santa _ ,  as is the tradition for them after three years together.

 

They spend most of the movie lazily making out, hands wandering over each other's bodies; it's not like they haven't seen this movie before anyway.  The end sees Junmyeon and Jongdae snuggled together under the blanket, both half asleep. Jongdae is more or less lying on top of Junmyeon and rubbing his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. One of Junmyeon's arms is wrapped around his waist with his hand in the younger man's hair, slowly running his fingers through the soft strands.

 

“We should go out and build a snowman in the morning when the storm has settled,” Jongdae mumbles into Junmyeon's neck.

 

Junmyeon hums softly  and smiles at the thought . “Yeah. We should.”


End file.
